Rumor Has It
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Rumors have been swirling around the police station in Whitechapel about Kent and Chandler. The team decides to find out if they are true or not.


Wrote this short little story for fun. Hope you get a giggle out of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own WhiteChapel.**  
**

**Rumor Has It…**

"Are they, or aren't they?"

"What ARE you goin' on about, Mansell?" DS Miles retorted.

"Kent and the boss. Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Everyone has been talking about it for weeks."

"Mansell's got a point. Lately, they've been thick as thieves," Riley added.

"Joe and Kent?" Buchan asked curiously. "I can't say I'm not surprised."

"You lot talk as though the rumors about them being an item are true. It's nothing but speculation and innuendo. Where's your proof?"

"Right here," Mansell said, pointing to his eyes. "Come on, Skip. Kent's been sweet on the boss ever since he came to Whitechapel. It was only a matter of time before those two hooked up."

"And how would you know? Did you tape them together in the throes of passion or something?"

"Didn't have to. Besides, everyone knows it. "

"I think it's sweet, really. The boss is a bit of a loner and so is Kent. They would be perfect for each other. And they get along well together."

"Riley, you've been watching too many soap operas lately."

"It isn't that uncommon for a mentor/protégé relationship to blossom into something more than just a platonic relationship. It's quite revered in Japan."

"We're talking about DI Chandler here Buchan. I'll believe it when I see it."

Mansell's lips curved into a devious smile. He suddenly got a brilliant idea.

* * *

"Mansell you can't do this. It's not only wrong, it's against the law!" Riley protested.

"Joe will never forgive us if he finds out," Buchan added nervously.

"Stop being such party poopers. DS Miles was the one that gave me the idea in the first place. Do you want to find out or not?" Mansell retorted as he finished putting the secret microphone underneath Chandler's desk.

"Yes, but not like this. You'll get the sack for sure this time if you're caught."

"Don't worry. There. The trap's all set. All we have to do is to wait for our two mice. Now, let's just see what goes on behind closed doors."

* * *

"Joe, I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"Don't worry. There's nobody here except the two of us."

"But…"

"What's the matter, Kent? Don't you want me?"

"You know that I do."

"You could have fooled me."

"It's not that. What if someone comes by and catches us?"

"Trust me. There's no one here but the two of us. Kent, I've wanted you all day. Don't make me wait any longer."

"Come here you big lug. I'm all yours."

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence as the only sounds that could be heard through the microphone was the rustling of clothes and soft moans coming from Kent and Chandler.

"They're really doing it in the boss' office!" Mansell said gleefully, barely keeping in his laughter as he and Riley and Buchan were down in Buchan's lair listening on the secret microphone. "I knew they were seeing each other on the side."

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Buchan chastised him. "I'm sorry I ever agreed to this."

"Buchan's right. And keep your voice down. I can't hear anything," Riley chimed in.

"Neither can I," Chandler's voice came from behind them.

Mansell, Riley, and Buchan turned around and were shocked to see DI Chandler and Kent glaring at them from the doorway, their arms crossed over each other.

"Sir! But how did you get here so fast? Weren't you just in your office?"

"Kent and I have been in the room across the hall the whole time. We knew what you were up to so we played along."

"You mean, you knew about the…"

"I assume you're referring to this little device?" Chandler asked holding up the small microphone. "When Kent found it, we decided to teach you all a lesson you'll never forget, so we came up with that little skit that you just heard."

"You…you mean that was all an act?" Mansell asked incredulously.

"All of it," Kent replied smirking in satisfaction. After all of the pranks that Mansell had pulled, it was good to see the older DC getting a taste of his own medicine. "It appears that the DI has some incredible acting talents."

"Why, thank you Kent. So do you."

"Thank you, sir," Kent replied, beaming with pride.

"I am beyond being mortified," Buchan apologized contritely. "I'm so sorry Joe."

"So am I, sir," Riley replied, giving Mansell a shot in the ribs with her elbow. "We ALL are."

"Don't blame them, sir. It was all my idea."

"I had a feeling you were the ringleader behind all of this. Despite this egregious infraction, I have decided to be magnanimous and not fire the lot of you."

"Really?"

"However, it does not mean that this infraction will go unpunished. Since you all seem to love doing extracurricular activities after work, you won't mind coming in the next few weekends and cleaning the station. Every inch of it. I trust there are no objections," Chandler replied, in a tone that meant the punishment was not up for debate.

"No, sir," Riley, Buchan, and Mansell replied in unison.

"It's so nice to see you all united in such a worthy cause."

Kent chuckled softly at Chandler's sense of humor. It was a rare sight to behold, but when it did manifest itself, the DI did not disappoint.

"You all may go now."

When Chandler and Kent were the only two left in the room, the DI reached out to pull his DC against him and began nuzzling his neck seductively.

"I thought they would never leave."

"Joe! Stop it. What if they come back? We didn't go through with that elaborate charade just to have our efforts be in vain."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I got carried away with your performance."

"I was good, wasn't I?" Kent replied, linking his arms around Chandler's neck and kissing his cheek softly.

"Too good. At least maybe now, the gossip will die down a bit. I was getting sick and tired of all the whispers behind our backs."

"It may have died down, but it will most likely never go away," Kent replied with a reluctant sigh.

"Perhaps. But for now, let's enjoy it for now while we can."

"An excellent idea DI Chandler. I do have another suggestion to add," Kent replied suggestively.

"I'll just bet you do. I'd love to hear it."

"Why don't we go back to your place and continue what we started?"

Chandler leaned down to kiss his DC thoroughly and passionately before answering.

"I like the way you think, DC Kent."

**The End**

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (20Oct2013)_

_Note: I know Buchan probably wouldn't get involved in a situation like this, but I hadn't written much about him so thought I'd give him a cameo. :)_


End file.
